peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanta Pan the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Team Ness Pan's new pet and ally: Everest (Abominable) Neverland News Studio reporters: Nausicaä, Teto, and Asbel (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Neverland News Studio workers: Various Chaos, Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; With Omochao as the boss), Kiki, Jiji, Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service; With Tombo as the boom operator, Jiji as the editor, and Kiki as the secretary), and Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII; As the cameraman) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Neverland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) New London allies: Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII), Scrooge McDuck, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, and Neptunia (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck) New allies for Kanta's team: Barret and Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII; Cait Sith will appear in Season 3), Crash, Coco, Tawna, Crunch, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Polar, Pura, and Baby T (Crash Bandicoot) (The Pirate Crew of Justice, with Barret, the captain, and Tifa revealed to be Kanta's parents, locals of Neverland who settled in London when Kanta was born and then returned to living in Neverland upon learning, in between the sequel and the series, that Kanta had disappeared with his mentor Darkwing while in Kensington Gardens and lived in Neverland all that time, with Kanta as a toddler) Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd's crew's headman: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) New pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; With Tiny and Dingodile turning good in Season 1 Episode 5) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Nausicaä, Teto, and Asbel from Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd's crew and twelve new bounty hunter recruits in the form of Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ricky and Richard Rooter, Kent Kong, Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini, Joe and Moe Komadipatatim, Tucker Tigerson, and Dale Wallaroo, Team Kanta Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd behind all of this for a mysterious culprit behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Kanta Pan receive from Meta Knight's group a Yeti named Everest as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: Cortex's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka's request, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd use their Mutagen to turn Ricky, Kent, Paul, Joe, Moe, Tucker, Dale, and Richard into mutants in the form of Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Joe and Moe Komodo, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo in order to defeat Team Kanta Pan. However, Meta Knight's group witnessed the whole thing and steal the Mutagen to show Team Kanta Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Cortex's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe are captured by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew, Team Kanta Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then the new mutants to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Kanta Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima is connected to the thefts. (Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: The Test of Duels (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: To train Kanta's group into becoming stronger, Meta Knight and Darkwing helps train them through a friendly duel. But when Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew kidnap Satsuki and Morgana to be used as prizes for Kanta's group's real duel battle, interrupting the training, it's up to Team Kanta Pan and their allies to fight the StarWolf Team in a duel to save Satsuki and Morgana. During all of this, Tiny and Dingodile, upon learning the pirates' true colors prior to Satsuki and Morgana's capture, convince Team Kanta Pan and their allies to recruit them. Season 1 Episode 6: Blumiere and Popple's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Kanta Pan, Kanta's group, Morgana, Satsuki, Blumiere, Timpani, Yi, Peng, Jin, Everest, Sweet Pea, and Popple stumble upon Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Nausicaä and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka's body, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the fifteen Team Kanta Pan members, with Blumiere and Popple's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Kanta Pan Synopsis: After Barret Wallace’s Pirate Crew of Justice arrives in Neverland through a portal on Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd's ship, they agree to help Team Kanta Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. And at the same time, Kanta discovers the truth from Barret, Tifa, and Darkwing about his parents. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Kanta Pan Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd, Uka-Uka begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Kanta Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies